


Triangles Are Pointy (Maybe That's Why They Hurt)

by hyucksie (renjunlite)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunlite/pseuds/hyucksie
Summary: Everyone already knows this story, one way or another. There’s your brother’s best friend who was kind of your first love (Doyoung), and there’s your own best friend-turned-boyfriend (Donghyuck), and of course there’s you stuck in the middle of it all. And all it goes down in an office. Yes.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Triangles Are Pointy (Maybe That's Why They Hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll find the format for this very different! It’s a transcript, as this was originally in my DMs with a friend (jaetyhm). I included our whole conversation with the story, so you could get a glimpse into the process and reactions. I just edited a bit (and removed most of the keyboard smashing) to make it read more coherent. This is very experimental so I would love to know what you think of it!

**me:** [in reaction to Doyoung’s recent photos] I know it’s officially Jaehyun’s thing but, Doyoung suits the first love concept so well in my opinion.

 **jaetyhm:** 100% agree.

 **me:** Or maybe it’s just because he’s my first bias. And [redacted]’s first bias.

 **jaetyhm** : He’s the senior you’d crush on in school.

 **me:** He’s everyone’s first bias!

 **me:** [resends a very senior crush looking photo of Doyoung]

 **me:** Doyoung looks like your bitch ass brother’s best friend™ who’s way kinder to you than your own brother.

 **me:** The type to always defend you when you have a petty argument with your brother.

 **jaetyhm:** And then you develop a crush on him like, oh _god_.

 **me:** But of course, you misunderstood. He only sees you as the little sister he never had. One day you bump into him on a date with his girlfriend, and he introduces you exactly like that, “This is my best friend’s sister, although she’s practically my sister too.”

 **jaetyhm:** ...goddamnit, I was hoping for a happy ending!

 **jaetyhm:** “Little sister.” _Why are you breaking my heart?_

 **me:** He moves out of the city for work after graduating and you end up forgetting about him for the most part. Then you go into college and you meet… _dun dun_

 **me:** Annoying blockmate Donghyuck!

 **jaetyhm:** The noisy ass brat!

 **jaetyhm:** Bet he has a crush on you, and that’s why he acts like the biggest brat around you.

 **me:** It’s your classic enemies-to-lovers! Because how could Hyuck _ever_ properly internalize and express feelings [in fics]? A crush? Nope. Must be burning hatred!

 **jaetyhm:** “I like Y/N? _No damn way.”_

 **me:** But it fizzles out through the years, melting into teasing quips and lots and lots and lots of inside jokes just between you two.

 **jaetyhm:** STOP THIS.

 **me:** You don't know at which point in those four years, but by the end of it all you were best friends and he was only four years late when he finally asked you out on a first date.

 **jaetyhm:** Took you damn long enough, bitch.

 **me:** You had the same major, and god must have been feeling good that year when you both landed jobs in the same company.

 **jaetyhm:** [keyboard smash]

 **me:** But of course, there’s a snag™ in the story when you start working.

 **me:** And that would be finding out that Doyoung has been working there too.

 **jaetyhm:** What the heck.

 **me:** He's been single for years, and he remembers perfectly his protective feelings over you. 

**jaetyhm:** STOP THIS.

 **me:** His instincts kick into gear when he sees Hyuck being a little too touchy with you.

 **jaetyhm:** DO YOU HATE ME?

 **me:** LMFAO

 **me:** [resends the same photo of Doyoung]

 **me:** Hyuck may have been four years late for that date, but this bitch is even worse as he looks at you now grown and mature, the same feeling still cramped up in his chest but he finally, just now, realizes that he's been calling it the wrong name.

 **jaetyhm:** Why do you need to send that photo again?

 **me:** So that it hits you just right!

 **jaetyhm:** Goddamnit.

 **me:** _‘I don’t see you as a sister,’_ he thinks as you introduce Hyuck as your boyfriend.

 **me:** <to be continued>

 **jaetyhm:** Cliffhanger!

 **jaetyhm:** I hate you the most.

 **me:** Aight, my job is done here.

 **jaetyhm:** DANG IT

 **jaetyhm:** Finish the story, don’t leave like this!

 **me:** LMAO AIGHT

 **me:** Fast forward to maybe two months, you were slowly getting used to seeing Doyoung so often again. Your relationship with Hyuck has never been better now that you practically spend almost whole days together, until he notices how the sunbae treats you way nicer than everyone else. You tell him to brush it off, that he was your brother's old best friend and that's all it was.

 **jaetyhm:** Wow. Just plug in a jealous Hyuck to seal the deal. Just hit all my soft spots and favorite tropes, sure.

 **me:** He doesn't bring it up again but somehow, after that conversation, every time you found yourself alone with Doyoung, Hyuck would magically pop up as well.

 **me:** When you're asked to send some papers to Doyoung’s office? Yeah, Hyuck will do that for you instead! When you're supposed to work on a project that Doyoung was leading? Hyuck sweet talks HR into dragging him into it as well

 **jaetyhm:** Hyuck S T O P >:(

 **me:** Doyoung doesn't understand why (or maybe he just doesn't want to admit it) but Hyuck's perennial presence annoys him to no end.

 **jaetyhm:** We're gonna be fighting with Hyuck soon over this, aren’t we?

 **jaetyhm:** Oh god

 **jaetyhm:** I don’t even know who I want to end up with

 **me:** LOL no fighting yet! But it’s coming soon.

 **jaetyhm:** Oh no

 **me:** You didn't mind as much as Doyoung did, because to be honest who would mind when their boyfriend is willingly, inexplicably, doing half their work for them?

 **jaetyhm:** Not gonna lie, true.

 **jaetyhm:** Outdo yourself, Hyuck. Thanks

 **me:** It was just a natural trait on Hyuck. You didn't even see it as clingy until Doyoung pointed it out and vented a bit of his frustrations to you.

 **jaetyhm:** Oh no

 **me:** He might have let slip something about "never getting you alone," but he probably just chose the wrong words, right? He probably meant it as a coworker who wants a conducive, focused work environment... right?

 **jaetyhm:** R I G H T. So conducive

 **me:** And come on! Kim Doyoung? He only sees you as a sister, right?

 **jaetyhm:** A L I T T L E S I S T E R

 **jaetyhm:** Heart been broke so many times damn

 **me:** After the project’s huge success, it’s company dinner time! Drinking time! You know what that means.

 **jaetyhm:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **jaetyhm:** Confess Doyoung DO IT

 **me:** Being the project director, Doyoung’s goaded into drinking the most. Hyuck, on the other hand, is sober as daylight, having to drive you home when it’s all over.

 **jaetyhm:** Awww Hyuck best boy

 **me:** And you were just a bit tipsy

 **jaetyhm:** Just a bit...?

 **me:** Hyuck doesn’t quite like the seating arrangement. Although he’s facing your wide smile on the opposite end of the table, you’re seated next to Doyoung.

 **me:** Not at the end of the table! Just adjacent to you. Facing each other. You get it.

 **jaetyhm:** Wonderful!

 **jaetyhm:** I get it and sadly I see it in my head!

 **me:** The alcohol must be getting to the leader's head, a little brazen with how he asks you to help him up to get some air outside. You thought nothing of it. This was the same guy who saw you wearing all those cringey band shirts back in high school.

 **jaetyhm:** [keyboard smash]

 **me:** Hyuck, on the other hand, doesn’t even hide the distaste on his face.

 **jaetyhm:** I feel like a female lead in a drama right now, just letting you know.

 **me:** But you assure him, leaning over the table, that you'll be back soon and both of you can leave then, knowing you can't handle more alcohol than you already had.

 **me:** When you go out with Doyoung, it was a stark contrast to the loud atmosphere inside. Suddenly it was so damn AWKWARD.

 **jaetyhm:** Doyoung deadass better not be staring at me or something

 **me:** You’re reminded of the juvenile feelings you had for the guy, forcing you to turn your back to him as you cringe at yourself.

 **me:** And then you feel a hand on your shoulder and _shit_. You freeze.

 **jaetyhm:** [keyboard smash]

 **me:** Suddenly the hand on that shoulder feels a lot heavier, and you turn just enough to see that drunk Doyoung is resting his chin on his hand that’s resting on your shoulder. Does this even make sense?

 **jaetyhm:** It makes sense, dang it. His face is so near.

 **me:** LMFAO my hands are weak as I type

 **me:** His eyes are closed and you almost think he’s falling asleep. You try to push him off you, but you feel his stance grow weak and suddenly the fear that he would collapse to the ground becomes stronger and you just let him balance himself on you like that.

 **me:** It's not like he was trying to _do anything,_ right? He's just drunk and sleepy!

 **jaetyhm:** Nope, of course not. He's like my brother, dude.

 **me:** LMAO and then you hear (and feel) him whisper, his words all slurred but somehow clear as day to your heightened senses because of how close he was. “Y’know... your brother told me once.... that you liked me.” He smiles a stupid smile, even giggling a little. “But your brother's a... piece of shit,” _hiccup_ “so i have to know if,” _hiccup_ “he was lying.”

 **me:** You could have sworn your heart flatlined at that moment.

 **jaetyhm:** I JUST FACE PALMED

 **jaetyhm:** IT INDEED DID.

 **jaetyhm:** DIE YES ME

 **me:** He doesn’t seem satisfied with your silence. Your blood runs even colder when he peeks one eye open, urging you again with a lower, although more stable, voice "Was he lying?"

 **jaetyhm:** I MEAN

 **jaetyhm:** DOES IT MATTER NOW

 **me:** “No,” you answered, sounding resolute despite your heart thrashing in your rib cage. "But I—” 

**me:** You don't manage to finish your sentence, feeling Doyoung's lips pressed on your cheek, cutting you off

 **me:** [keyboard smash]

 **jaetyhm:** [keyboard smash]

 **me:** And of course, it was at that moment that Hyuck decided to check up on you since you were taking too long.

 **jaetyhm:** OH MY GOD

 **jaetyhm:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HYUCK

 **me:** LOL IM GETTING TOO INVESTED IN THIS

 **jaetyhm:** SO AM I LOL

 **jaetyhm:** At the end of this, will I finally decide who my bias is? Oh god

 **me:** You were wide eyed, Hyuck’s expression was stoic but not angry, and Doyoung was just deadass asleep on your shoulder

 **jaetyhm:** I’m not okay.

 **me:** Hyuck doesn't say anything. He just takes sleeping Doyoung away from you, drags him back into the restaurant, takes both your stuff and excuses you from everyone else inside. You wait for him outside, nervous as ever, preparing the explanation in your head.

 **jaetyhm:** Nooo Hyuck :(((((

 **me:** He stops in front of you after he closes the door behind him, and you just look at each other for a good two seconds.

 **me:** “Hyuck, I—” 

**me: _‘_** _Somehow men love to interrupt me tonight,’_ you thought as he pulled you into a tight hug that surprised you but also flooded you with relief.

 **jaetyhm:** Ahhhhhh you’re putting me through a whole rollercoaster

 **me:** “Let's get you home,” he said, mostly concerned that you were drunk, thinking he'll leave the conversation for tomorrow when your thoughts (or feelings?) would be clearer.

 **jaetyhm:** Feelings [keyboard smash] I’m—

 **me:** He does just that. You watch as he pulls the covers over you and, before he turns to leave, your hand tugs on his sleeve. He doesn't ask you why, just kneels on the floor beside the bed, resting his head against the mattress, facing you before whispering

 **me:** “You still love me, right?”

 **me:** [keyboard smash]

 **jaetyhm:** HOW DARE YOU

 **jaetyhm:** [keyboard smash]

 **jaetyhm:** Nooooo

 **me:** NO?!?!?!

 **jaetyhm:** WAIT

 **me:** How dare YOU?!

 **jaetyhm:** I MEAN OMG

 **jaetyhm:** WAIT

 **me:** I’M LAUGHING SO HARD

 **jaetyhm:** DEADASS KILLING ME

[bunch of laughs and keyboard smashing on both ends]

 **me:** SO

 **me:** “You still love me, right?”

 **jaetyhm:** WHAT

 **jaetyhm:** *incoherent mumbles*

 **jaetyhm:** LITERALLY CANNOT CHOOSE

 **jaetyhm:** Of course Hyuck :(

 **me:** Suddenly the guilt washes over you, and maybe it’s also the alcohol that’s amplifying every emotion running through you 1000000x

 **me:** You frown, feeling a bit of tears build up from the corner of your eyes, not answering because you know your voice would waver and you don't want him to think it sounds that way because you’re unsure of your answer

 **jaetyhm:** Wow

 **jaetyhm:** Writers’ brains are really on another level

 **jaetyhm:** Help, why do I feel emotionally invested in this?

 **me:** So you draw him in softly by the back of his neck, shimmying backwards on the bed, and he sits tentatively beside you until you tug on him some more, and now you’re both lying down facing each other, you under the covers and him above

 **jaetyhm:** Not ready

 **me:** You have both hands at the nape of his neck as you nuzzle the crown of your head underneath his chin, letting a pair of tears run down and ultimately catch onto his clothes

 **jaetyhm:** Nooooooo

 **jaetyhm:** Crying makes it worse [keyboard smash]

 **me:** You don't know what reaction you expected from him, but you didn't expect to feel the same drops against your hair, and you look up to see him with red eyes and wet lashes.

 **me:** YOU BITCH WHY WOULD YOU MAKE HYUCK CRY LIKE THAT

 **me:** Immediately your hand rushed out to wipe at his cheeks, but you're not able to get to all of his tear stains because he ducks you back into his chest.

 **me:** You realize you've never seen him cry before tonight.

 **me:** “I’ve been trying, you know.” He breaks the silence, his voice unstable, nothing like the confident teasing boy you've known for years.

 **jaetyhm:** I’m deadass not okay

 **jaetyhm:** I’m so invested I just realised I wasn’t even replying

 **me:** “I see how—how _he_ looks at you. How he treats you and, and how he’s so _different_ from me.”

 **jaetyhm:** Noooooooooooooooooo stop this

 **me:** “You smile so much when you're around him, do you know that? Shit, I thought I was funny but—you _always_ smile at him.”

 **jaetyhm:** Heyyy :(

 **jaetyhm:** Bub no :(

 **me:** Fuck I’m tearing up LOL

 **jaetyhm:** YOU’RE JUST AS INVESTED

 **jaetyhm:** Ah how the tables have turned

 **jaetyhm:** This is Hyuck when he watches you simp over Jeno

 **me:** SHHH

 **jaetyhm:** He's your BFF but he's in love with you… LMAO

 **me:** “I know I'm usually mean to you—so I tried to be nicer, tried to do more and help you like—like the way _he_ always helps you.”

 **jaetyhm:** But but i love annoying bratty Hyuck :(

 **me:** He feels your hand push against his embrace, trying to free yourself so you could face him, but he only holds you tighter against his chest.

 **me:** _“God,_ I probably sound so pathetic right now, but I really did try,” his voice breaks at the end, “and I just had to let you know that before you—before you break up— _ow”_

 **me:** You had pinched his side, and he realizes you’re now full on sobbing in his embrace. “I’m not breaking up with you!” You scream, your hand weakly pushing against him to seal your point, only to pull him back closer to you as you cry onto his shirt. “I love you, idiot! Why would I break up with you?”

 **jaetyhm:** EXACTLY [keyboard smash]

 **me:** His palms are cold from the height of emotions suddenly crashing down. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel awfully relieved right now, but his mind was still muddled with doubt as he protested, “But I saw him kiss—”

 **me:** “He was drunk, okay?! He was drunk and I was surprised and believe me, I tried to push him off even before that.”

 **me:** It was silence for moments that felt like years, you just grabbing onto his shirt, sniffling and sucking in sharp breaths, his fingers on your scalp trying to soothe you

 **me:** He lands his lips to your hair before whispering, “I'm gonna fucking kill him.”

 **me:** You smiled despite yourself. That sounds more like him.

 **jaetyhm:** I was wondering why you were typing for so long

 **me:** LMAO

 **jaetyhm:** [keyboard smash]

 **jaetyhm:** I F-ING LOVE U LEE DONGHYUCK

 **me:** You don't swear? Omg that’s so cute

 **jaetyhm:** Wait I do

 **jaetyhm:** I’m trying my very best

 **me:** Donghyuck was trying his very best too :')

 **jaetyhm:** HEY HEY WOAH

 **jaetyhm:** DID NOT ASK TO BE ATTACKED LIKE THAT

 **me:** LOL

 **jaetyhm:** Is the story over? I feel like I can’t face Doyoung

 **me:** He was in fact, not able to kill him. The next morning, when Hyuck confidently knocked on the door of Doyoung's office with you in tow (you tried to convince him that you would talk to him privately first, but Hyuck was having none of it) the door opened to a face he'd never seen before.

 **me:** Jung Jaehyun?

 **me:** Apparently because of the huge success of the project, Doyoung had been promoted that morning.

 **me:** And if you had checked your emails instead of lovingly staring into each other's eyes before getting ready for work, you would have known that the two of you had climbed up the corporate ladder as well.

 **me:** Hyuck to a junior managerial position in a different department

 **me:** And you

 **me:** As Doyoung’s assistant

 **me:** LMAO RIGHT WE END HERE TONIGHT

 **jaetyhm:** WHAT

 **jaetyhm:** THE

 **jaetyhm:** HYUCK IS GONNA FUME BRO

 **me:** Deadass fleshing out a fic in DMs

 **jaetyhm:** How do i reblog this fic and give it love? (A/N: Now you can)

 **me:** LMAO

 **jaetyhm:** DANG IT

 **me:** That was

 **me:** Emotional

 **me:** Hyuck crying?

 **me:** I cried. 

**jaetyhm:** Everyone is not okay.

 **jaetyhm:** Hyuck crying wow I am not ready to see that ever

 **jaetyhm:** Has he ever cried though

 **jaetyhm:** I do not wish to see

 **me:** You shouldn’t have asked that. Now I’m imagining him crying in secret all to himself because he doesn't like letting others see

 **jaetyhm:** OH GOD

 **jaetyhm:** DENISE

 **jaetyhm:** Noooooooooo :(((

 **me:** This is YOUR fault

 **jaetyhm:** WELL I’M SORRY


End file.
